A Twisted Love Triangle
by candyo10
Summary: Takes place right after New Moon. Edward returns to Bella's life but she misses the time she shared with her Jacob. She decides that a little more time with Jake won't hurt. Eventually, Bella finds herself questioning her decision to stay with Edward.
1. New adventure

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the twilight characters..even though i wish i did..hehe You might find errors because i still need a beta so if you would want to help that would be great. Oh yea..this is my first story so be gentle._**

Chapter one: new adventure

Bella's P.O.V.

Its morning. Ugh, back to school once more. This little town of forks always seems to have the same routine. Wake up. See Edward. Go to school. Go to work. Then back home- only to wait and have the process begin once more in the morning. I want something more, something exciting, a rush. I guess after Edward left me last summer (because he thought that by leaving I would be able to have a normal _human_ life) I became an adrenaline junkie. Me and my favorite mechanic, my Jacob,- who now feels like we're mortal enemies because I chose the 'bloodsuckers ' over his wolf pack, would always go on adventures.( of course at first I only went along the adventures in order to hear Edwards velvet, angel like voice in my mind, but now I just miss the rush.) so I've decided to have another adventure, at least one more. This was the perfect timing since my future, soon- to-be vampire family was out hunting. I should just call Jacob and see if he's up to just one more round of cliff diving off the La Push Cliffs down at the Quileute Reservation. Yes...it wouldn't hurt to spend one more day with my best friend...my Jacob. I've been lying to myself that I wouldn't need Jacob, that the hole in my chest was completely healed. No, I needed him, I needed his smile that always seemed to warm me up , almost as if nothing dark ever happened to me with Edward. I dialed the numbers fast, I had forgotten how many times before we used to spend hours on the phone. But just to be safe that he'll answer I blocked my number.

"Black residence" Jacobs husky, yet child like voice answered.

"Jacob!" I responded with so much enthusiasm that I surprised myself.

"Bella?" Jacob sounded confused."What do you want ? What, did one of _your_ bloodsuckers order you to check if the red head has passed through our side of the land?"

I gasped. How rude of him to think that the only reason that I wanted to talk to him was on official vampire business, wasn't I still allowed to be his best friend? " ahh no Jacob, actually … I just wanted to..to talk to you." I responded. It took a while for him to respond.

" Like I said in the letter, miss you but nothing's changed. Good bye Bella." and click. The letter that he wrote to me stated that he missed me but that it didn't change the fact that I was a traitor to him," a chick that runs with vampires" as Jared once said. I should just call him back and just ask him if he will consider the plan.

I dialed the number once more.

"Bella please, don't do this" Jacob answered in agony; I could tell that he felt the same pain I did. As if our pain matched exactly the same.

"Jake, just hear me out okay?" I asked with so much hope.

"look I know that right now things aren't the way they're supposed to be. I mean come on I miss you, you're my best friend. It kills me to have to act like we're mortal enemies even now that I'm still human." It was like word vomit, as soon as I started talking, all my feelings started pouring out, all the meanwhile Jacob was listening, "Look I miss the times we used to share, come on Jake don't act like we don't know each other."

"I haven't forgotten any of it Bella, but _you_ chose this path" Jake sounded bitter, I hated to hear him this way

"But Jake-" I was trying to finally tell him about my last request before he interrupted me.

"But what?" he asked. "Tell me something Bella, are you happy?"

Of course I was happy wasn't I? I got the love of my life back. I got my Edward back. My Romeo. Yet here I was begging to talk to Paris.

"Yes I am" I replied with what I thought was the honest truth.

"Then that settles it. Be happy with your filthy parasite. Good b-" he was about to hang up but I wasn't about to let that happen, not until he heard my request.

" Jake wait just hear me out a sec. Okay , if you don't want to hear anything about what i'm about to tell you... then that's fine, but just listen to what I have to say." what was I doing? He clearly wants nothing to do with me and yet here I am pushing him. But I just want that one last adventure, just one last break away before I return to my routine life. I was shocked when he didn't hang up.

"Fine... I'm all ears, just make it fast bells, I mean Bella. "

I sighed. He was going to listen to my last request.

" listen I was remembering when you had promised to take me cliff diving ...I know that I eventually went alone, but I was wondering if you were still up to it? Please...just one last adventure as best friends?" I was hoping that he would say "yes."

He sighed. "Look you know that that it can't happen, not anymore." I don't even know if he sighed in relief or in annoyance. But I wasn't going to quit and go on with my routine day.

"Just this once okay? C'mon please?"

I used my sweet pleading voice that often used to win arguments with Edward.

"Fine. This one time okay. Sam gave me the morning shift off. "yes! It worked, I knew I can count on that voice. I was smiling so big that it hurt the muscles on my cheek.

"thank you Jake, you don't know how much this means to me, ill come up to the res in like 15 minutes." I was about to hang up when he interrupted me.

"hang on, say, how are you getting away from your leech _fiancée_ anyway?" he asked with curiosity

"Oh" I said in response I had forgot to mention that Edward, my now fiancée, god its hard to grasp that concept, was out hunting.

"Edwards not here, he left hunting for today, he should be back by tomorrow morning." wow I hadn't realized how much free time I had on my hands.

" that's some fiancée you got there, eh, can't even eat proper food." it was so Jacob to try and find flaws on my flawless angel.

"Hey now, no one picks on you so don't pick on him, okay?" what began as a firm statement now turned into a question.

"Sure, sure. But what about the other bloodsuckers, don't they go to school with you? Aren't they going to see that your gone? "

"Well, sometimes when they hunt, they go as a family. In other words, the rest of his family won't be at school today either." I informed him.

"And Charlie?" he asked.

"he left to the station early today, said something about meeting with some other sheriff or something." I had forgot about my dad, but I almost nearly had a perfect attendance I only missed when I was in trouble (like the time I had to run away from a vampire named James who wanted to kill me, and when Edward once thought that I was dead and almost got himself killed in Italy) no, I don't think that people would even bother. After all, the whole Cullen family was going to be out as well and people would probably just assume that I was with them as well.

"Okay then I'll see you in a few" he sounded cheerful, how long had it been since he sounded this happy?

"'K ill honk when I'm outside" I told him with enthusiasm.

"Bye bells." and click. I put the phone down and went and grabbed the keys to my truck. The time it took me to get there, even in my ancient car , was shorter than most of my trips. It was probably because I was so eager to see Jacob that I kept my foot pressed on that gas hard the whole way. I was finally there and I could see Jacob waiting for me .I was shocked, I mean I knew people had growth spurs but this was way of hand, I mean every time I see this boy, no I mean giant, he's bigger.

"Bella!" he screamed while he came and jumped into the passenger seat, I don't even know if my truck was big enough for him. He was so big, and not to mention the muscles he kept growing. When I once told him that he was "Sort of beautiful" seems like clearly an understatement,

He looked at me and noticed my intense scrutiny of his features." what's wrong Bella?" he asked shyly.

I was caught off guard and I blushed before I looked away and answered. " uhh nothing, are you ready?"

"Yes ma'am " he answered with a gigantic grin.

I drove the familiar path toward the cliff, just thinking about the last time I had been here made me shudder. Then to my amazement Jacob took my hand when got out the truck. Should I let go?

A little voice in my mind was telling me to let go immediately, to think about how hurt Edward would be if he found out. The other voice told me to just to hold on, that we were best friends after all weren't we. And that this was supposed to be our last adventure together. So I kept my grip in his nice, big, warm hand. It felt right. We walked to the edge of the cliff hand in hand until he let go and took off his shirt. I gasped. He was more beautiful than I had remembered. He smiled and said  
"are you planning on going in the water with your shoes on?

I came back to reality. "No silly I was just about to take them off."

"Sure, sure" he responded.

"okay, now, I would offer to go first but I really think we should go together , to be safe of course."

He said sarcastically.

I thought about it, would I want to go by myself, again? Of course not. I took a step closer and our hands intertwined once more.

" okay ", Jacob said as he took a deep breath. " on the count of three I want you to spring your body okay." he told me.

" got it." I said, now regretting my choice to want to jump off the highest cliff. Jake took my hand and squeezed it.

"one. Twooo. Three, let's go." was the last thing I heard before I was in the air. Before I was free. The rush I remembered in memory didn't do justice to the rush and adrenaline I felt now. I felt the cool air fly through my hair, through my body. Then we hit the water with a giant splash. Of course if it was just me alone the splash would have been less than half the splash we made now, with Jacobs incredible body. We submerged deep into the black water and floated back up together. It was there that I was taken aback. Jacob grabbed me and held me close. Jus t then I saw _him_. I cupped my hand onto my mouth. It was just like the last time I was here, and so was he. Edward was here, or at least my mind saw him. I took in my illusion, it was so clear, so detailed, like if he was actually there.

"Bella, don't do this" the angel pleaded.

"hey are you okay?"Jacob asked staring into the direction where I saw Edward.

My angel-like illusion was angry, naturally. "Get away from him; if not for my sake for yours, you know the dangers of being close to a werewolf unprotected."

Then it hit me, what was I doing? My Romeo barely came back into my life and here I was swimming with Jacob. But he felt so warm and he was my best friend after all wasn't he?

" Bella?" Jacob asked after my long period of silence.

I cleared my head of my thoughts. "yes Jake?" I responded,

"I was thinking, this isn't as bad as I thought it would be." he paused for a couple of seconds then continued. " I thought it was gonna be hard seeing you again, but it's like you never left to go back to your _bloodsucker_, I mean boyfriend, or fiancée whatever he is."

He thought the same way I did; it was like if our minds were in synchronization,

"yea it is easy, isn't? " I said while slowly moving through the water.

But of course with Jacob friendship would never suffice. He would want more and I would be selfish.

"Jake?" I asked as I looked around and saw he was no longer in sight.

Then out of nowhere something warm tugged my leg and I submerged into the water. It was Jacob. Underwater he looked so graceful as he swam, I could not hold in a small giggle, I don't know why I was under the impression that the wolves would doggie-paddle. But then he grabbed me and pulled me back to the surface of the water.

"Did I scare you?" he asked with a huge grin shining across his face

"Nope, not at all" I responded and we both broke out into laughter.

We stayed there in the water staring at each other in silence, if it wasn't for my teeth that started chattering I think we could have stayed for hours.

"Bella I have to get back to my shift in patrolling the land." he informed me.

"oh" I retorted forgetting completely that Jacob was not human, he was after a werewolf who needed to protect his land.

"Let's swim back to shore so that we can get you dry before you leave okay?" he told me in a calm voice.

"yea your r-iii-ght" I said with my teeth chattering.

Once we were on shore he wrapped his big arm around my waste as we walked back to my truck.

"There, is that better?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

And he was right, I was better already. "yes Jake, thank you."

We finally reached my truck when he let go of me and stepped in front of me.

"Bella.... I came here today thinking that it was going to be a horrible day, but it was the opposite, it's like ...like you never left. I was, er, thinking if maybe.....maybe we can do this again. You know, like old times." he sounded nervous, like he was afraid that the outcome of my response was going to be negative.

Right when I was about to tell Jacob that of course I wanted things to be like old times I saw my angel again, my subconscious stored him away flawlessly. "Bella, tell him no." my hallucination begged.

"Jake I,I." was all I could choke out. What _was_ I thinking? This was supposed to be my last adventure and now we both wanted to keep the rush going.

" Look I have to go right now, ill call you in the afternoon to see if you've made up your mind okay?"

What a relief, I have time to think this through. "Okay Jake" I agreed. Then he bent down, kissed my forehead, and left jogging toward the forest.

"Wow" was all I could say as I climbed in my truck. "Crap" I said out loud as realized I wasn't completely dried. Oh well the damaged was done I would just have to keep driving home with my wet clothes.

As I drove around town I was lucky that hardly anyone that talked to my father abundantly was outside. How convenient that would have been,_ "hey Charlie we saw your daughter strolling around town during the middle of the day."_ Not that he would have minded- as much- when he found out I was with Jacob. Though he would be curious though because I was I was no longer grounded on the basis that I needed to spend time with Jacob, so why would I need to skip school to see him? And that would be a good question. One that I could not fully answer. Not yet, at least.

Once I was safe at home I jumped in the shower. I could not risk Edward smelling the "wet dog" odor that, to him, would come out of being near Jacob. As I I got out the shower and put my clothes to wash I couldn't help but feel guilty. I just kept replaying the morning over and over in my mind. I did have fun. Then I suddenly realized that I had Jacob in my car and thus, it too, would smell like werewolf to Edward. I took the big bottle of febreeze that I keep in the bathroom and started spraying the inside of my truck. Hopefully the smell would dilute by tomorrow when Edward, or any of his family would be back. When I was done I went back to my room and fell asleep. I slept peacefully, dreamless. Then suddenly I was awaken by the sound of my phone ringing. I raced down the stairs remembering that Jake was going to call me in the afternoon. How long was I asleep for? I reached the phone and gasped for air "Hello?" I answered nearly breathless

"Hello Bella, honey." responded a soft velvet voice, not the one of my best friend, but of the love of my life, my Edward.

"Edward!" I choked out

"I was just calling to see if everything was okay , how was your day love?"

oh crap, school" actually Edward I didn't... feel so good in the morning.... so I.. decided to stay home today." I just threw together whatever I could say.

"Really? What's wrong?" Edward asked his voice full of concern.

"Well, not to mention the fact that I would hate the fact that you weren't going to be there with me,

I had a big headache; I guess I didn't sleep well." I lied.

"Bella, I was their yesterday, you were sleeping like the dead. Are you sure?" he said with a curious tone.

What was I supposed to say? "Yes I'm sure, as a matter -of-fact, I was sleeping just now." well, at least I didn't have to lie to him completely.

" okay, well I have to let you go, Emmet is almost done fighting with his grizzly, EMMETT WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT PLAYING WITH YOUR FOOD!? " I heard him scream to his brother.

"Right. Grizzlies" I giggled at the thought of his brother fighting with an enormous bear.

"Well I'm glad he amuses you" Edward stated "because IT JUST WASTES TIME!" he screamed at his brother.

"I miss you" I told him , and it was the truth, seeing him in the water down at La Push only made me eager to see him again.

"you know I miss you as well, I'll see you in a couple of hours, I think if Emmett can stop wrestling his food then maybe we can be back by this evening." he informed me.

"That's great! tell Emmett to hurry up or he's going to be in trouble" I told Edward laughing.

"I'll be sure to inform him on your serious threat love." he said with what I'm sure would have been a crooked smile.

"Okay I guess I'll start Charlie's dinner then" I told him suddenly realizing that I had to prepare dinner for Charlie.

"Then I'll see you in a little but okay," he told me .

"I'll be waiting" was the last thing I said before I clicked. I looked at the clock, it was five thirty, wow some nap I took. I headed to the kitchen to see what ingredients I had to make spaghetti. Luckily I had gone grocery shopping this week and found that I had no need to go to the market. As I was preparing the food I started to think about Jacob. I realized that I did want to see him again, but how? Maybe each time Edward left to hunt I could use the opportunity to see Jacob-but without missing school. Just then, the phone rang. Jacob.

I picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Bella!" Jacob sounded so alive, so happy, and so was I.

"Finally you called I was beginning to think you were gonna leave me hanging" I said with relief.

"oh, sorry' bout that, it's just we got a glimpse at the red head and we chased her passed the Canadian Border again. I just got back, you missed me?" he said laughing

"Victoria?" just the thought of the killer vampire that wanted me dead made me lose my breath. "Jake, you don't know how much it means to me that your still going after her." and I was glad, even though it put him and his wolf pack brothers in danger.

"No problem, it was, er, kind my job remember?" he reassured me.

"So what's up?" I asked him.

"Have you thought about it? I mean, do you wanna spend more time together?" he asked with a hopeful voice.

Of course I wanted to spend more time with him but what was I supposed to say _" yea Jake I do , but just behind my fiancée's back?"_ no. that would hurt him no doubt about it.

"Jake, look I do want to spend time but how?" I asked hoping that he would have an idea.

"Oh, well I was thinking, you need protection from that vampire chick with red hair right?" he asked

"Uh yea, I guess I do." guess wasn't the right word. I needed protection, no question about it.

"Well, I know that your bloodsucker leaves now and then to go do vamp stuff… Right?" I couldn't believe it was he thinking what I was thinking? Well I guess it shouldn't surprise me, we are best friends after all.

"Yea, he does" I said not wanting to give away the signal that I had already thought about this.

"Well then you see I can be your proctor while he's gone, you could come down to the res. whenever he leaves." he suggested. This might work out after all.

"Jake that's a great idea!" I told him as if I hadn't thought about it.

"I know right?" he said sounding proud.

"Well can I call you in a little bit, I need to prepare Charlie's dinner." Charlie would be home in less than an hour and I needed to finish the spaghetti.

"Jeez bells, your dad really needs to learn how to cook" he said chuckling.

"Yea I know, so I'll call you later Kay?" I told him.

"Right. Good luck , I'll talk to you in a bit, bye." and he clicked.

I had just put the phone down when Charlie walked through the door, he was here early I guess.

"Hi bells, ooohh spaghetti, my fave." to Charlie spaghetti was made fast, thus it was his favorite dish.

"Yea it's almost ready, you hungry?" I asked him while grabbing some plates.

"yup" he replied while taking a seat at the dining table.

"Hey who was that you were talking to before I came into the kitchen?" Charlie asked with curiosity.

"Oh, it was Jake" I responded without thinking. I should have lied, I should have said it was Angela or someone from school, this was going to make him soooo happy. He always wanted me to end up with Jake.

"Really?" he asked with a huge grin.

"uhhh...yea, he just wanted...to see how I was doing." ugh, what was I doing?

"Well its about time you talked to him." Charlie said with enthusiasm.

"Umm yea. Here you go, the sauce came out too spicy" I was trying to distract him with the food. Hopefully it worked. He took a mouthful and raised one eyebrow.

"It's just fine Bella, but why do you seem so nervous?" crap I was like an open book.

"I'm fine I just.. I just wanna go to my room" I yawned "I'm tired." I lied; I had been sleeping for hours.

"Aren't you gonna eat?" he asked.

"I'm beat, I'll just take the food to my room" I had to take the food with me before he asked for too much information, if Edward were to be around Charlie, he would probably hear that I had spoke Jake.

"Okay, after I'm done I'll be watching the game. " he said.

"yea okay" I said as I walked up the stairs, when I was almost up I heard Charlie mumble something about it finally being time that I started talking to Jacob.

I opened my door and to my astonishment, Edward was lying on my bed , he was flashing the crooked smile that I love so much.

Right when I was about to say hi, he was gone and Charlie came through the door.

"Bells, jakes on the phone, I guess he didn't get enough eh?" he said smilingly as he gave me the phone and closed the door on his way out. I felt my heart fall to my stomach; their Edward stood raising one eyebrow.

"Uh hello?" I answered as I tried to control my voice, a hint of hysteria ringed through.

"Bella, I forgot to tell you something" Jacob said

At that instant Edward flashed to my side with his hand out stretched for the phone. What was I supposed to do now? I stood their dumbstruck. I don't think I've ever lied to him. As I stood in shock he grabbed the phone from my hand.


	2. Can things get any worse?

_**Chapter two: can things get any worse?**_

_**Disclaimer: sadly, I don't own any of the twilight characters..**_

* * *

EPOV:

I had just convinced Emmet to hurry up and finish his grizzly; I couldn't wait another minute to be with her. Her presence followed me everywhere I went. I challenged Emmet to a race back home, and there's just one thing Emmet can never turn down, and that's a good challenge. Knowing that with my speed I would be home within less than an hour…. I took off. Emmet tried to follow me as fast as he could, but all I could hear was his loud booming laughter bursting through the forest. As we ran I caught a glance at Alice, who of course, would have seen that I decided to go home early. She ran gracefully along with Jasper and Rosalie. I could feel the freedom that I loved. Running was one of my passions that came as second nature. I was a few minutes away from the clearing, I could see the faint trace of light reflecting off the horizon, I was almost there, I was almost with her, and I hope that she missed me as much as I missed her. As soon I was in Forks my family left to our house, Emmet, for the first time in a decade, was completely silent with disappointment. When I was near her house a shot of relief ran through my body, and it was as if my dead heart was racing with anticipation. I climbed up toward my loves window, something that seemed routine and natural, and jumped through it, and landed with a slight thud. Luckily the thud was so slow that it could only be heard by my kind's sensitive ears. Although I could hear her heartbeat downstairs, I was sad that I couldn't see her beautiful face at the moment. I would just have to wait for her to come in and find me lying down on her bed; I would flash my crocked smile that she loved so much. Then I heard footsteps coming up the stairs, it was her, a smiled waiting for her to come in to find me here early. But what did Charlie just say? That it was finally time Bella talked to Jacob? My hands instantly balled into fists every time I remembered the things that Jacob boy would think about my Bella, if I had any blood, it would boil… so she was talking to him? When? When she started to turn the knob I could not help but smile, then she stumbled into the room, I chuckled... it was so Bella. But what made me smile even more was the shocked I-can't-believe-he's-really-here expression on her face as she realized I was in her bedroom, then I heard Charlie about to come in and I glanced once more at Bella and flashed to her closet, I felt so childish.

The first thing I heard was Charlie…I could hear the enthusiasm in his voice.. "Bells, Jakes on the phone, I guess he didn't get enough eh?" Charlie seemed so happy that Bella was talking to Jacob? Bella was talking to Jacob? I couldn't process that information. Then his thoughts were filled with even _more_ _joy "Finally Jake is standing up for what he wants ..Serves Edward good to have a little competition, and who knows, maybe Bella will make the right choice…" _ I had heard enough, as soon as Charlie stepped out I flashed to her side with one eye brow raised…why didn't she tell me…I would have understood… Then Bella, now looking shocked, scared , and extremely pale, managed to choke out "uh hello"…I could sense that she was nervous…That's when I heard _him_ telling her that he forgot to tell her something, I was instantly enraged, I quickly stretched out my hand so that she would give me the phone..

"Bella!!" Jacob answered with so much joy that I made a low growl,

"Jacob" I answered him as coldly as possible, "Bella is busy at the moment and can not receive your call"

"wait, what the-" was all that Jacob could muster out …he too, was enraged I could hear it in his tone of voice and I could not help but smile as I clicked on him. Just then the phone rang once more, it was Jacob, I silenced it and turned to Bella.

"Edward I'm so sorry" was all that Bella said before she burst into tears. She started mumbling something about an adventure and best friend. I quickly went to her side and wrapped my arms around her, although I was extremely furious, I would not show her the full extent. She looked up to face me and I wiped the tears streaming down her cheek.

"Bella love, don't cry…just ..just tell me what really happened today" I told her…she sighed in relief.

" Well, I really didn't want to go to school knowing that you and Alice weren't going to be there…and..and …I just thought about Jacob..he's my best friend.." and the waterworks began once more. What was I to say? Of course I was furious, but I didn't want to make Bella feel as I was restricting her in anyway.

"Okay, so you thought about your best friend…what happened next?" I asked… with curiosity. I wanted to know, but at the same time even though I trusted Bella I couldn't trust the dog; I know he wouldn't dare to hurt her, but his feelings for her were immense.

"Well…" she began the story of her so-called "last adventure" she told me what she assured me was everything, from the drive to La Push, to the cliff diving… I of course, was angry, how could she put herself in that much danger, then I smiled at my hypocrisy. I didn't want her to be around Jacob because he- not to mention the fact that he loved her dearly- was a werewolf, when I stood here smelling her delicious scent. But he was young, and I am not. I let her talk for a while and then when she was finished she looked up at me with a hopeful expression.

"So let me get this straight…" I smiled at her before continuing, I could hear her heart start to accelerate as she took in my smile. "You were with Jacob…The whole day?" I asked her she didn't see where I was going with this.

"Umm yea..I guess you can put it that way." She answered confusedly.

"Well then why don't you smell like wet dog?" I managed to ask before bursting out in laughter..Luckily the TV downstairs was too loud for Charlie to hear. She smiled than hit me gently on my chest. She looked down while she answered.

"I…. took a really long shower" she answered shamefully.

I laughed and sniffed… "hmm no wonder you smell like peaches…" she smelled wonderful.

"Thank you" she said as she buried her face onto my shoulder.

I looked over at her dresser; she still had not touched her plate of spaghetti. "How rude of me, I interrupted you from your dinner."

She looked at me and then at the food. "Umm no I'm okay "

Before I could protest, her stomach beat me to the punch. It sounded like a deep growl; I chuckled as I watched Bella's cheeks flush a deep scarlet red. "No really I'm fine" she answered I raised an eyebrow. I would just have to formally invite her to dinner.

"Bella, why don't we go eat, to a restaurant I mean, maybe there you can feel more comfortable eating." She stared at me contemplating the idea, then she smiled in relinquishment.

" Uh yea, I guess I should eat." She said while walking toward her door" she paused then turned to look at me, " hey call me from your cell so that Charlie can 'see' that you called me to invite me to dinner."

"Yea sure" I'm glad she agreed to dinner, once she reached downstairs I called her phone..

"Good Evening Bella" I greeted her.

"Hey Edward, your home early!" she answered with fake enthusiasm, if Charlie fell her bad acting, then he could fall for anything.

"Would you like to have dinner with my family?" I asked her

"Uh yea sure, let me just ask Charlie, hey dad do you think that I could have dinner with Edward and his family?" she asked her father with hope.

"Bells, don't you think it's getting late?" I heard Charlie answer her, but I knew what he was _really _thinking_.." ah Bells, what the hell are you doing going out with Edward?". _Ever since I came back into Bella's life Charlie hasn't been too fond of our relationship. I deserved it. I will do everything within my power to regain his acceptance.

"Dad, come on I haven't seen him in a long time…" Bella pleaded." Edward I'll call you back" she told me before she hung up.

"Humph, really? How long has it been? " Charlie asked.

"well…its been…its been a day…" Bella said.

"Well, Bells I think you can handle being away from him, can't you? Plus, you made spaghetti." Wow he really wasn't going to budge. Right when I was going to try in see if Charlie was thinking of letting Bella go I smelled an awful wet dog odor. He was outside her window. Before I turned I heard I light thud , so he was inside, it seemed he knew his way inside through her window, I let out a small growl.

I turned and faced Jacob Black. We glowered at each other, each waiting for the other to attack. Then I heard the door open, followed by Bella's gasp.

BPOV

I had just came from trying to persuade Charlie to find both Edward and Jacob scowling each other. I gasped. This didn't look like the nice reunion I had hoped for. I quickly reacted and started to walk toward them, they couldn't possibly fight each other….could they?

As soon as I almost reached the center of where they stood Edward pointed toward the bed. That seemed to enrage Jacob because he started to shake.

"Bella get out of here!" Edward roared.

"You don't tell her what to do you filthy leech!" Jacob screamed back…man I hope Charlie won't hear this …this is bad. Right when I was about to try and calm them down, I noticed that Jacob was now really shaking, it looked like he was convulsing. Just then Edward grabbed him and launched him out the window, just then I swear I heard a ripping sound, oh no Jacob had phased. Edward turned around to glance at me one last time and then, he jumped out the window. I ran toward the stupid window trying to see where he and Jacob had gone, but they had vanished out of sight.

* * *

_**Okay, sorry if it took a while to post up, but I'm not even sure if my sister is the only one reading the story…hehehe. Please, Please, Please review:]] It would make my day brighter, and it would give me motivation to keep writing…Let me know what you think please.**_


End file.
